interestingfloridafandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Lulu
Camp Lulu was originally a prominent summer camp in the 1960s theough the 1980s. The camp itself was located on a small island in the ten thousand islands called Camp Lulu Key and featured a private man made gulf beach. The island was the site of a murder that took place on July 12th 1987. Camp Director Alan Macke was piloting a shuttle boat to bring a group of six teenage girls to the camp from the docking site in Port of the Islands when his wife Felicia Macke who had become upset and abandoned plans for divorce because she would have to pay Alinony decided to hide out in the mangroves and fired an AR-15 with silencer at the boat as it passed by. When Alan Macke was shot, the teenage girls panicked and were unable to control the boat, and jumped off into the water. They then scattered into the wilderness hoping that some of them would reach help. The boat continued to move and motored far out to sea before presumably running out of fuel and then drifting by longshore currents to wreck near cape Romano. The body of Alan Macke was never found and Felicia Macke filed to dissolve the marriage stating that he had tried to rape the girls and the girls were able to overpower him and tossed him overboard and he was killed by the boats propellers. Of the six girls, two were found dead having seccumbed to dehydration, and the other four were never found. Felicia Macke made up a totally fake story about the incident in order to justify the annulment, but she was arrested ten years later in 1997 when visiting the site of the incident and was observed by a US navy patrol boat test crew visiting what appeared to be an unmarked grave. The NCIS investigated the site further and found Alan Mackes skull with multiple gunshot wounds as well as the AR15 gun used in the murder. After the incident the summer camp was permanently closed and the island was bought by the US Navy and used for a base for shallow water craft testing. The beaches at the navy test site were used routinely by kayakers who illegally camped on the beach after the test site was decommissioned in 2004. The site remained navy property until 2014 when the rocket launchers were removed from the beach and the site was turned into a public park. The site is accessible by boat and is a frequent stop for ghost tours to see the remnants of the buildings on the site. Wiki Tragedy (fake story) Fake, Fake, Fake, BS, Fake BS. On the fateful evening of July 12th, 1987, a the camp director named Alan Macke was piloting a shuttle boat carrying a group of 6 eleven and twelve year old girls from the docking site along US 41 through the channels leading to the island. He drove the boat off course, and tried to rape the girls, but the girls tossed him overboard, but they were unable to control the vessel, and wnded up wrecking on a small unnamed island. Eventully, after dispersing into the jungle six of the girls presumably seccumbed to dehydration, but two of the girls managed to be be rescued along the Faka Union Canal boating channel, at points seperated by approximately a mile. Decline After the incident, the reputation of the camp was permanently tarnished and the camp could no longer stay in business. The land was sold to the Navy, and the camp was converted into a base for testing shallow water naval craft in 1991. These operations continued until 2004 when the site was decomissioned and abandoned, with the navy still retaining property rights. Current Status The site is still military property and is a restricted area, but the site may still be observed from at least 100 meters offshore. As of February 2013, the fortifications on the beach, including the rocket launchers remain in place. The remainder of the site is fenced, and according to the Navy the site is uninhabitable but we have no other detals except for photos in the navy archives. The docking site and access canal off US 41 still exists and remains passable but by only small watercraft. The dock has since collapsed, and the boat wreckage is still in its original place at the crash site. Bodies of 3 of the six dead in the incident have been recovered, but three of the bodies have never been found, and are most likely still somewhere in the mangrove jungle. The remains of Alan Macke had never been found, and some speculated that he may still be alive, but these speculations became doubtful due to the design of the boat and due to an eyewitness account that he was pushed overboard near the propellors. Eventually his body was found and the mystery was solved. The dock site is still open to the public, and is now at the end of the Marsh Trail, but the rest of the site is closed to the public As of 2014 the camp lulu site is now open to the public